Shadow
Shadow, (Mystrieve) is a taller than average woman of color. She's mostly quiet and secluded. She can be very powerful and furious when needed. Appearance Shadow normally wears a black and grey dress, with certain black accessories. However can usually be seen wearing a more modern outifit. She will only on very few occasions wear a black long sleeved shirt that shows her stomach and black pants. She is a woman of color, so her skin is a dark brown with bright red eyes. She has long black hair and black painted nails. Her body is very slim and curvy. She hates when people comment on it though. Forms and Powers Shadow has to keep a special object on her at all times. A hand sized Black Knight Chess Piece with ruby for the eyes. This object keeps her humanoid form intact. Otherwise she is a shadowy, horrifying being, with slow speech and mentality. Humanoid Form The weakest of all. Shadow has her previously mentioned looks. She can still summon her Shadow Swords, (Blades made of Shadows and Dark Aura). Shadow Form While powerful, Shadow's shadow form is the least intelligent, and more animal-like, even if she is still capable of speech. She's able to take the shape of a tall, menacing, humanoid or a large dog. She can still summon her Swords, and now can summon Shadow Pistols. Dark Aura Transformation Shadow's Ashi(Evil)-Like form. When Shadow feels threatened, she can use this form if she was in her humanoid form. She's only slightly stronger, but much quicker. Personality Shadow's real personality is not often shown, she's usually busy minding her own business. On the rare occasion that she does show hints of her true personality, it's revealed that she is a tad flirtation, and enjoys REAL companionship, She doesn't care for just any random being or her surroundings though. That being said, she does enjoy making fun of her and other's problems causes him both entertainment and energy. Shadow is generally a loner, she grows tired of people quickly. While at times she does wish she could have a few people to depend on, she realizes it would only cause issues to attempt a friendship or more with anyone, as she doesn't think she can commit to it. Other than that, though, Shadow enjoys long metaphorical walks along Hotland's metaphorical beach, which gives her time to be alone and relax. Backstory Shadow's backstory is one not known to many people, even herself. She wasn't always a shadow in fact, long ago, she was a human. As all things do, Shadow died, how though is the question. Time seemed to stop for her as someone appeared... Another human with a kind demeanor. Shadow couldn't tell exactly who they were, but they offered her something. In exchange for her SOUL, She could live once again, but as a monster who would be bound to an object to remain sane for eternity. Shadow hadn't agreed, however, the deal was made anyway by force. Because her original body had been mortally wounded beyond healing, Shadow was left with a replacement: four new forms. But this wasn't the best part, that title belonged to the fact that Shadow could dwell within the shadows, becoming a shadow dweller. Shadow roams around the Underground and looks for a way to leave the Underground, and take vengeance on the traitorous human who set them up to die, be resurrected, and then trapped forever within the underground. She later realized it was the same human who brought her back, that had also caused her death, and been the on to personally throw her into the underground. Quotes ''"..." ''-Before battle, Talk in battle, Compliment in battle, Hug in battle. ''"You're a Human. My name is Shadow. It might be best if we never talk again." ''-Post-battle Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male Category:User;Geshtro